


Under the Mistletoe

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, queencest, the Queen siblings being absolute badasses, unedited, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: An Arrow ChristmasTakes place post season 3What if Oliver had returned to Starling City after his business with the league. The lives of the Arrow and Speedy...two days before Christmas.Incest is present...you have been warned.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, I know I’m late.
> 
> Also...I still don’t own Arrow.

“Well, don’t you two look festive.” Detective Lance quipped at the sight of the vigilante and his little groupie in red...who looked shockingly young to be running around with a grown man in a hood.

 

 

The detective sighed in the face of Oliver’s stoicism. A smile cracking as the groupie giggled, a sweet carefree sound, in response to his comment.

 

 

“Detective.” Oliver greeted, head bowed and voice growling with the static of the modulator.

 

 

Thea tuned out as Oliver and Lance discussed the details of an ongoing robbery at Starling National bank; she was too preoccupied with the snug green leather encasing Oliver’s ass.

 

 

“Speedy.” Thea’s head snapped up to meet Oliver’s too-blue eyes, smiling behind the matte fabric of his mask.

 

 

Without much preamble to two vigilantes bid Lance goodbye, zipping away on Oliver’s Ducati.

 

 

Along the ride Thea was adamant in her distaste for the actions of the would-be bank robbers.

 

 

“It’s 2 days until Christmas, and these assholes are robbing the bank...”

 

 

“I know.” Oliver remarked from under his helmet.

 

 

Thea sighed, arms looped tightly around Oliver’s torso as they sped towards the bank.

 

 

Felicity barked directions over the comm, occasionally changing traffic lights for them. Her instruction leaving the vigilantes, one red and one green, standing atop Starling National bank.

 

 

“These guys are packing heavy firepower, military grade; be careful. Please.” The warm comfort of hearing his actual voice accompanied by the rasp of his gloved hand cradling her face made her giddy. Smiling she leaned into the touch, to which Oliver smiled softly in return.

 

 

“C’mon let’s get this over with.” Thea said with a quick swat to Oliver’s leather clad bottom.

 

 

Soundlessly, the two vigilantes descended into the bank; shrouded in darkness the two moved like shadows in unison.

 

 

Thea sunk low into a striking position as she and Oliver spotted their targets, a small group of men - armed to the teeth and garbed in thick bulletproof vests.

 

 

Thea snarled, teeth bared as one of the men shoved a bank employee forward to open the vault, her face smeared with running mascara.

 

 

“Hurry and open the goddamn door before the vigilante gets here!” The barrel of his M4 carbine digging into the woman’s side.

 

 

“Too late.” Oliver growled. Bowstring drawn taut before an arrow whistled through the air, piercing the fabric of the assailant’s bulletproof vest, and sinking into the meat of his shoulder muscle.

 

 

With a pained wail the man dropped against the vault door, weapon spraying bullets frantically as his partners assumed a more tactical position.

 

 

Thea hissed as the stray torrent of bullets shattered the glass rooftop windows above them, raining shards of glass - like a sea of diamonds blanketing their forms.

 

 

“Speedy!” The Arrow was forceful shoving her as a thick pane of glass crashed in the spot where she had once been crouching in cover.

 

 

“You okay?” Oliver panted above her, trained hands knocking an arrow in the time she blinked.

 

 

“Fine.” Thea recovered quickly, loosing a few trick arrows to bind their assailants.

 

 

The hushed murmur of fearful captives whispering prayers behind cover combined with the dull drone of automatic weapon fire made her head throb and blood sing.

 

 

Her fingers tingling as she and Oliver drew their bows in unison, the skillful shift of their bodies, moving as a single havoc-wreaking entity.

 

 

The sharp whistle of their arrows carving through the air, finding their targets with the resounding thumps of impact, made her shiver.

 

 

Oliver grunted pain blooming in his side as one of the robbers nailed him - hollow point bullets meeting the Kevlar weave of his suit was sure to break skin.

 

 

Twisting in a show of grace, Thea slung her bow around her body in a slick movement, unsheathing her blade in the span of a heartbeat. Slithering through the thick haze of bullets, smoke and glass, the pommel of her sword found the head of a robber sending him sagging to the ground with a weak burble of pain.

 

 

Slashing out with her blade, she bit back a grin as Oliver loosed four arrows in record speed. Two to disarm their remaining assailants, and two trick arrows to secure them...until SCPD arrived.

 

 

The two were swift as they bound the would-be robbers. Oliver wincing as he hefted a particularly large man upright. Thea was at his side in moments, tender gloved fingers smoothing over his chest.

 

 

“I’m fine, Speedy.” He reassured, the modulator deactivated allowing her to hear him properly; warm and gentle - her Oliver.

 

 

Feeling the creeping sensation of eyes on them, Thea backed away. She strode around taking count of all the hostages. Her eyes landing upon the shaken but miraculously safe bank teller who had been forced near the vault earlier; her face was a ruddy mess of tears and mascara, but behind that were grateful eyes.

 

 

The distant whoop of police sirens prompted the two vigilantes to make their escape, they moved until a mostly intact archway near the exit.

 

 

“Wait!” The ruddy faced bank teller cried out. Only now did Thea notice the gaudy Christmas sweater she was wearing, covered in tinsel and pompoms.

 

 

A shaking finger gestured to the archway, and an insignificant sprig of mistletoe hanging from the keystone...and the two vigilantes standing beneath it.

 

 

“You’re standing under the mistletoe...” the teller prompted, her face, once twisted in fear now bright with joy.

 

 

Thea felt a nervous spike of energy trill up her spine upon feeling the contact of Oliver’s gloved hand on her shoulder. Displaying their affection publicly wasn’t something she and Oliver lightly - or ever.

 

 

But Thea supposed the Arrow and Speedy could do as they pleased.

 

 

Her heart leaping in her chest at the warm crush of Oliver’s lips on hers, his palm cradling her neck beneath her hood. Her fingers gripping the straps of his suit. The taste of adrenaline on his lips exhilarated her.

 

 

Her skin tingling at the quiet cheer of their onlookers, and for a minute Thea could pretend that they were cheering for Oliver and Thea, and not The Arrow and Speedy...for a minute she would revel in someone being happy for them.

 

 

The now close chatter of police radios and howl of sirens drew the two from their embrace. Glancing back at their handiwork, the two vigilantes darted into the night.

 

 

Back at their loft, Thea shifted, tired body soaking up the warmth of the hearth.

 

 

“Careful.” Oliver commented, steady fingers plucking shards of glass from her hair; carefully dabbing the small cuts to disinfect them.

 

 

“Likewise.” Thea retorted as she pressed a cold pack to the purpling mottled bruising on his side. Hollow point bullets were a pain.

 

 

Once Oliver dusted her scalp free of glass, she joined him in his crook of the couch, petite body curled against the bulk of his.

 

 

Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Oliver murmured, “Merry -Almost- Christmas, beautiful.”

 

 

“Love you, Ollie.”

 

 

“I love you too, Thea.”


End file.
